


番外

by xiaosinian



Category: Payback (1999), U Turn (1997)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	1. Chapter 1

番外1  
当意外终于降临时，Port以为曾经设想过无数悲惨可能的自己可以很平静地面对这件事了，但当他拿着检查结果时，却发现这么长时间以来，他居然全然忘记了一种可能，一种有着极大的几率的可能。

“嘿，”他脸色惨白地问Bobby，“你有想过会是个女孩吗？”

Bobby一瞬间面无人色，于是他知道，对方和他一样没料想过这种结果。

在他们的人生中，不管是Alpha，Beta还是Omega，他们接触过的女性大多都是服务生，妓女，小偷骗子抢劫犯，或者像Cooper夫人那样的酒鬼。确实也有过Jessica那样的例外，但Port在事后想起来，清楚地明白他们不会再有交集了。

所以有谁能来告诉他们怎么去应对一个即将降临的女孩子，Port绝望地想着。

 

Angela继承了他父亲的颜值和他爸爸的脾气，不知道这是好还是不好。想要和这样的美人短暂相处的人们是不会在意她的暴躁的，但长期相处可就不是这样了。

“你们两个就不能不管我吗！”Angela从卧室走进客厅，无视身后的人一把摔上了门，Port及时拉了Bobby一把才避免被门撞断鼻子的惨剧。

“你们搞砸我的生日聚会，搞砸我的毕业典礼，你们是糟透了的家长，现在你们又想谋杀我的男朋友？”

“嘿扔在沙漠里不算谋杀。”Bobby反驳道。

Angela大张着嘴抓着头发，一副不敢置信的模样：“我到底是生在一个怎么样的家庭啊！”

Port叹了口气：“亲爱的，我知道你有着对爱情的美好向往，你一直都很羡慕别的家庭，恩爱的双亲，游乐场野餐之类的，但我一定要告诉你一些事情了。如果你是个男孩，我们早就告诉你了。”

“嗯早就告诉几百次了。”Bobby接话。

“我和你爸第一次就和什么甜蜜美好没有一丁点的关系，我找他有事，正碰上他的发情期，抑制剂失效，当时我大概有点理智缺失，就帮他度过了发情期。”

“很不情愿的。”

“妈的我说了很多次我没有那么不情愿！你才是那个隔天早上就想杀了我的人！我救了你，而你就把我扔进那一团麻烦里！”Port转向Angela控诉道，“他骗我说有了情况，他骗了我的标记。”

“为什么你要标记他？”Angela问道。

“这是个好问题，天知道你父亲当时脑子里在想什么。”Bobby嗤笑了一声。

“这不是重点，重点是当时我们不得不纠缠在一起，后来一起到了墨西哥。他要求的（我只是顺嘴一说，Bobby在旁边反驳，Port没理他）我不放心在这面解除标记，所以你知道那种情况，会有偶尔控制不住的时候（偶尔？Bobby提出质疑，Port偷着在下面踹了他一脚）但我们一直有做防护措施……”

“所以你们的意思是我是意外的产物。”Angela打断了他。

“很多意外的产物。”两个人对视一眼，纠正了她。

“你们为什么不打掉？”

两个人再次面面相觑，“这不是重点，”然后异口同声地转移话题，“重点是，我们一直都没想过要孩子（他提过那么一次，只是因为不想戒烟就立刻反悔了，Bobby说）妈的闭嘴！更别提是个女孩。我们都不知道该怎么办……但是，我觉得我们尽力了。”

“所以你们想说的是，我只不过是意外的产物，而你们已经尽力不去让事情更加的搞砸，因此我应该怀着颗感恩的心，不要再抱怨自己生在这种家庭。”

“……”

“操你的，操你们两个神经病！”Angela尖叫着起身摔门而去。

“她会和很多人交往最后选一个最糟糕的结婚然后每天吵架然后杀掉对方然后走上逃亡的道路。”

“没错，我们搞砸了，是吧。”

 

Port从床上坐起来，一身冷汗，他决定不能只有他一个人经受这些，他抬腿踢了身边的人一脚。

“你他妈的什么毛病！”Bobby骂着转过身来看他。

“如果意外是个女孩呢？”

Bobby一瞬间面色惨白，于是他知道对方也是第一次考虑这个问题。

他起身下床，到客厅去睡，否则他害怕他们会试图杀了对方。免除意外最好的方式。

天知道他们为什么还不解除标记。

番外2  
Andy的老师说，他也许会成为一个作家。在别的小孩子的作文只交上潦草的半页的时候，他每次都会写好几大张纸。

“这一次我想让在同学和家长面前读一读，他很开心，并且还坚持先不给我看要保持神秘呢。”老师笑着对Porter说。

他尴尬地点头，不得不坐到比较靠前的位置上，Bobby在他身边，一副更加生无可恋的模样。

“这总比我做的梦好。”Porter安慰着。

“嗯。”Bobby应答了一句，不置可否的语气。

他们的儿子站在讲台上，冲他们笑了笑，低头开始读起自己的作文：“我的父亲和爸爸。”

“……我有种不祥的预感。”Porter从牙齿间挤出了一句。

Bobby没说话，他的脸色已经和死人没什么区别了。

 

我生在一个平凡而又快乐的家庭里，我有一对同性双亲，他们虽然有时争吵，但我知道他们都很关心对方。

我还记得他们带我去打网球，事实上，大部分时间我只是坐在一旁吃冰淇淋，看着他们在球场上跑来跑去。

“爸爸，你打的好棒啊。”在结束后我对爸爸说，他对我笑了一下，他不是很经常笑。其实这是父亲提醒我说的，“一会儿夸夸他。”父亲在上场前小声对我说。

“父亲，你刚刚让着他了吧。”我小声地问父亲，他转身看了眼正在冲洗的爸爸，咧了下嘴：“他也就这个时候能多点笑模样。”

我还记得父亲出门前总是叮嘱我：“照顾好你爸爸。”他会把家里酒柜的钥匙交给我，“藏好，别让他回家喝酒，”他对我说，“但是在他要砸碎柜子的玻璃前给他倒一杯。”

我想父亲是怕我没办法把醉酒的爸爸架到床上去，这种情况时有发生。但很奇怪的一点是，我们家是开酒吧的，就是Caral街转角的那一家，然而爸爸从来不会在酒吧里喝醉。我问过他这是为什么，他含糊地回答是个什么保证之类的。

我不知道父亲是做什么的，只知道他经常出门，我猜他可能是个像印第安纳琼斯那样的探险家。有时他回家来，身上会带着伤，伤口不能碰水，如果是在胳膊上就更加的行动不便。

“我想洗头，被风刮得都是沙子。”他有时会抱怨。爸爸会打来一盆水，让他躺在沙发上。

“水温可以？”

“嗯。”

我喜欢这样的场景，但有时他们会在那之后会回到自己的房间关上门，就好像我不在家一样，这让我觉得很不开心。所以有那么一次我偷偷地打开了门，我看见父亲坐在床上闭着眼睛高扬着头，而爸爸正跪在他面前不知道在做些什么。他跪在那里很长时间，而父亲的表情却很愉悦。我想这可能是他们之间什么亲密的小游戏。

所以你看，生活在这样的家庭，我真的很开心，我爱他们，我想他们也爱我。

 

“妈的Porter我要杀了你，你让我生出这么个东西来的。”Bobby在一片寂静中骂出一句。

 

“平凡？快乐？开心？妈的这孩子不会是傻的吧。”Porter一边搬东西一边说道，他抬起脚提了下Bobby的小腿，“过来搭把手！”

“谁知道？”Bobby把烟叼在了嘴里，“或许你该告诉他你是个变态杀人狂？”

他们坐进了车里，喵呜一声Bobby整个人弹起来撞上了车顶：“都搬家了就不能把这只畜生扔在这里吗？”他尖声咒骂。

Porter一把捞过猫，扔到了后面：“Andy！看好你的猫别让它烦你爸！”

 

“他睡了吗？”Bobby问。

“应该吧，我不知道，”Porter一边脱衣服一边说，他伸进裤兜，骂了一声，“操，忘带保险套了。”

“进来吧，再生一个就再生一个吧，正好替代现在这个小烦人精。”

在结束后Bobby忽然问道：“他刚才没过来吧？”

“不知道。”

“你他妈为什么会不知道？那一次你怎么会没留意到他？”

“搞你时我连自己姓什么都不知道，哪有精力去管那些事。”Porter皱着眉回道。

 

PS：关于为什么很少在酒吧喝醉的问题。

“如果你再在外面喝多，我就不带套操你，让你给我生一堆孩子。”Porter在被操的气都喘不匀的人的耳边威胁道。

 

番外3 关于Porter信息素气味的问题  
“父亲，爸爸的信息素是什么气味？”Andy问。

“……廉价威士忌，我希望你现在还不知道那是什么气味，”Porter回答，有心有余悸地补充了一句，“妈的能醉死人的气味，简直就和毒品一样。”

Andy又跑到了Bobby那里：“爸，父亲的信息素是什么气味？”

“朗姆酒。”

“哇，所以你们两个的信息素都是酒的气味？那很酷，他们家长很多都是蛋糕，松饼，青草还是书本的气味。”

“那是因为我们两个的家长都是酒鬼的原因，”Bobby白了他一眼，“别担心，你不是烟味就是酒味，长大后你会知道那有多糟糕的。”

“还有呢？”Andy问。

“还有什么？”

“朗姆酒的气味，然后呢？那是什么感觉？”

“朗姆酒的气味还能有什么感觉？”Bobby皱眉反问，很快就不耐烦了，“行了去烦你父亲吧。”

 

“他对我父亲的信息素好像没太大感觉。”

“或许你该换个方式想，”Candy说道，“其实你父亲信息素是什么气味根本不重要，他已经很好了。”

“嗯，我妈妈说你父亲好看得像电影明星，”Lily奶声奶气地说着，“我也好喜欢他。”

他跑去和父亲说了这番对话，“你们学校开始讲信息素的课了吗？还有不要凭信息素气味而判断人那堆乱七八糟的东西？”Porter问道。

“好吧，告诉你点别的事，不管你多么出众，总有可能栽在些莫名其妙的人的身上。”

 

番外4  
Bobby发现自从自己怀孕后，Porter的态度好了很多。他本来脾气就不好，被各种孕期反应搞得更加烦躁，但不管他怎么折腾，Porter瞄一眼他的肚子，就什么都不会说了。

当Porter小心地抱着那个孩子的时候，Bobby发现Alpha那种古怪扭曲的道德责任感已经从他身上转移到了孩子身上，他以为这是件再好不过的事情，直到他意识到对方有着将以前所受的折腾全都在他身上找回来的打算。

Porter终日对他冷着脸，指责他不及时换尿布，不及时喂食，甚至连那讨人厌的孩子的哭闹也要怪在他身上。他觉得自己像条狗一样伺候着这对父子，直到有一次Porter因为他的疏忽，对他用上了皮带，他才认识到那好像并不是比喻意义。

随着孩子的长大，那个恶魔般的小鬼也认识到了家里的等级地位，他说什么对方都不会听的。他终于没忍住教训了那孩子一顿，几乎是立刻恐惧了起来，他威胁加讨好，哄骗着别告诉Porter。但当Porter按着他绑在桌子上时，他看到了那个小鬼站在门边，眼睛里闪烁着邪恶的光芒。

“别！别这样！求你了，不会再有下一次！”他绝望地祈求着，他身上几天前留下的伤痕还没有好，他始终习惯不了那种疼痛。

Porter没有回应他的意思，按着自己的心意开始了惩罚，他失声尖叫：“操！至少别让他在这！别让他看这个！”

“他想看就看吧。”Porter漫不经心地说，毫不顾及他的羞耻心。

 

“操！我不要！我不要孩子！妈的，我不生！让我打掉！我不要……”

Bobby四肢并用地向床下爬，Porter被他惊醒，赶紧抓住了他。

“操你发什么疯？都七个月了你想死吗？”Porter一边既小心又有力的按住他，一边抱怨这种不让他睡个好觉的行为。

“操你的，我不生，谁爱生谁生，你让我去死好了，不要……”

“嘿，嘿，冷静点，”Porter用胳膊环抱着禁锢住他，抚弄着他的头发，“就这几个月了，再熬一阵，熬过这两个月就没事了，冷静点，马上就没事了……”

Bobby还是会在半夜惊醒，折腾得两个人都睡不好，临近预产期，他简直就像是要上断头台的囚犯。然而他都进了产房，还想要挣扎着往外跑，这种情况医生护士们也是很少见的。

他们按照常理，叫进了伴侣进行陪伴，然而一堆伴随着死亡威胁的咒骂过后，Porter又被医护人员轰了出来。

当他终于允许进入后，他点了根烟，递到了Omega嘴边，问了句：“还好？”

护士怒视着他们把孩子抱离了二手烟的范围。Bobby就着Porter的手吸了一口，长出一口气，躺回了枕头上。

“妈的活过来了。”他说道，恢复了常态。

他们不知道的是，医生看着他们俩，默默地放下了报警电话。


	2. Chapter 2

番外5  
Angela手握着方向盘，满心忧虑。她偷偷地看了眼坐在副驾上的Wendy，她的女朋友倒是依然一副无忧无虑的样子，棕色的大眼睛里甚至有着期待的神情。

电话响了，她父亲的声音传了过来：“你们出发了吗？大概多长时间能到？”

“我们才出门，市里有点堵车，大概下午4点能到吧。怎么了，想我了？不用回答，我知道你只是在想需不需要现在把爸从床上叫起来……中午别让他喝酒，好吧？”

“我尽量让他保持清醒。还有，我确实也很想你。Wendy在你旁边吗，嗨，Wendy，我也很期待见到你。”

“一会儿见，父亲。”

“一会儿见，我的小恶魔。”

“小恶魔？这个昵称真可爱，我也能这么叫你吗？”挂上电话后，Wendy问她。

“我曾经也以为这很可爱，直到Andy告诉我这个称呼的由来，”Angela无奈地解释道，“他们最开始发现我是个女孩的时候，是叫小天使小公主之类的，不是那种甜蜜的叫法，Andy说有点像是暗号一样，不能直接说出来只能用各种东西指代，但那些称呼至少听上去还是很不错的。直到后来我在我爸肚子里折腾得很厉害，他说我肯定是个寄生在他身体里的恶魔，我父亲拼尽全力才没让他把我打掉。但在那之后我父亲就开始这么叫我了，我爸倒还是会叫我甜心天使宝贝公主之类的，你见了他之后就知道了，那种充满嘲讽的方式。”

“你爸因为孕期反应想把你打掉？”Wendy瞪大了眼睛。

“这已经算好的了。我哥哥，Andy，我爸怀他七个多月的时候，没有任何原因，疯了一样想做流产，每晚都会闹，我父亲实在没办法，只能把他绑在床上。”

Wendy已经不知道该说些什么了。Angela赶忙安慰道：“别担心，我父亲一直都对我特别好，从小到大几乎我的所有要求，他都会满足……除非是牵扯到我爸，”她忍不住抱怨了起来，就像她每晚回家和Wendy抱怨工作一样，“我不明白这一点，只要牵扯到我爸，哪怕是我再合理不过的要求，他都会拒绝，我搞不懂这是为什么！”

“我记得我十岁左右的时候吧，他答应了陪我去逛街，我想要买一件新裙子，但那天他临时有事。我很不开心，闹得有些厉害，他本来还很耐心地哄我说等他回来就陪我去，直到我爸从床上爬起来说了句‘吵死了，我陪她去’。然后我父亲很不耐烦地说‘别惯她毛病，她出生以前就能折腾人’，还瞪了我一眼。看在上帝的份上，只是个逛街而已！而且是我爸自己提出来的！家长会也是一样，我爸从来没去过我的家长会，因为他不喜欢。只要是他不喜欢的事，我父亲都不会让他做的，即使那是再正常不过的事！”

“……听起来你父亲很爱你爸爸。”

Angela打了个寒颤，翻个白眼：“和爱差远了，”她咬牙切齿地吐出一句，“……那种病态扭曲的占有欲。

 

“我们的想法是，想让婚礼温馨一些，所以很希望你们能在婚礼上说些什么，还有我的父母。”

Porter看着有双温柔的棕色大眼睛的Omega，开口应答：“我怎么样都可以，随你们的心意……但他爸爸，我……”他吞吞吐吐，不知道怎么把话说下去，忽然间笑了一声，“孩子，这不可能是你们的意思，Angela可不会想让他爸爸在婚礼上说出些什么。”

Wendy脸颊微微发红：“确实是我想到的，Angela说她来和你说，  
她怕我被拒绝，但我觉得应该由我来做这件事。”

“她很爱你，天啊，我可真没想到她居然会变得像现在这样细心，你知道，其实她性格有点暴躁，像他爸爸。”

“Andy说那是你偏爱她的原因。”

“……是因为她是个女孩，”Porter清了下嗓子，换了话题，“我会和他说，但是……”

“说什么？”Bobby走进厨房，拿出罐啤酒开了盖，问道。

Wendy把想法说了一下，“当然，我可以，”Bobby听了后干脆地答道，耸了耸肩，“哦我的小天使的婚礼，不是吗？”

Wendy体会到了这种叫法里的嘲讽，更像是不带恶意的自嘲。

 

“你确定？”Porter问。

“你不信任我，”Bobby说，“就和她的家长会一样，你觉得我会搞砸。”

“你不会吗？”

“所以你确实不信任我。”

Porter嗤笑一声：“信任？你说的话我一个字都不信。”

“所以你包办了所有关于孩子的事。”

“你想做那些事吗？”

Bobby想起自己怀着Andy时做的梦，“不想。”他发自内心地答道。

“操那我们在这儿讨论什么？”Porter谴责这种无聊的行为，关灯睡觉。

婚礼那天晚上，Bobby从浴室出来，整个人一副终于清醒了的样子。“我确实搞砸了，是吧。”

Porter回想了一下早些时候，当男人说出“事实上，我们要这个孩子是为了替代第一个小恶魔，结果发现这一个要更加邪恶”时，他捂住脸发出声无力的叹息。然后他回到现实，耸了耸肩：“意料之中，你也确实说的是实话。”

与此同时，Angela躺在床上，发出感叹：“我父亲是对的，不要让我爸做任何他不喜欢做的事，结果会是场灾难。”

“你觉得你父亲是因为这个原因才会拒绝你？”Wendy问，她总觉得还有些别的什么，更温情的东西。

直到她们的孩子出生，Wendy和Porter提起了当孩子在这儿时的戒烟问题，再次碰壁。

“我不知道……其实Andy和Angela都是这么长大的……”Porter搪塞着。

“我知道你爱他，你不想让他做不喜欢的事，但戒烟也有利于他的健康，如果你不方便开口，我可以去说。”

Porter尴尬地沉默了一会儿，叹了口气：“让我这么说吧，这么多年了，我从来没能成功让他做过任何事，所以，我也不希望别人能让他做到，即使是你们，否则我会很有挫败感。”

“……”

 

“他们两个混蛋！我怎么会生在这种家庭！”Angela拖着行李扯着抱着孩子的Wendy冲出门，开车回家。

“我们的小天使又被气跑了。”Bobby说道。

“意外的产物，还想怎么样。”Porter递过一罐啤酒，Bobby接过去，表示赞同。

番外6

当Porter给他打电话的时候，Bobby已经开出五十公里了。

他看眼来电显示，想起昨晚看的那个狗血家庭剧。男人哀求离家出走的妻子回来，“想想我们的孩子。”男人说。

他下定决心，如果Porter敢说这句，他就把手机卡扔出窗外。孩子，妈的Porter最好不要提孩子。

他接了电话，“你总买的猫粮是什么牌子？”Porter开门见山地问道。

猫粮，他想起来了，Andy养的那只该死的猫。今早猫粮没了，他本来想着去买的。

“我记不住了。”他回道。

“长什么样？”

“记不住。”

“我已经去买了好几种了，但都不是，他不吃。”

“去找找以前那个包装袋？”

“你以为我没试过翻垃圾桶吗？已经空了，垃圾车已经来过了。”

Bobby沉默。

“他现在心情很不好，一直在叫。”然后他听到了猫叫，该死的Porter，把电话拿到了猫的旁边。他讨厌这种该死的叫声，他只想赶紧解决这件事。

他掉头往回开，去宠物店买猫粮送回家。

“你把他抱回来的，你他妈只管抱不管养！”Bobby骂着倒猫粮，黑色的猫咪过来蹭着他的裤脚。

“你只管生不管养，这很公平。”Porter回道。


End file.
